Shadow of her heart
by wern212
Summary: Blake's secret is revealed, and she runs away. However, Yang goes after her. Yang/Blake. Starting at chapter 3, this is now also Ruby/Weiss.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast. They had been sitting through a boring lecture by professor Port. Cardin was up to his usual pranks, and had decided to pull off Blake's bow. Blake had jumped up and screamed at him, and by the time anyone had realized what had happened, Blake had run out of the classroom. Yang, sitting next to her, jumped up and ran after her.

Yang had an idea where Blake was running to. They had visited the Beacon Cliff's a few times, and she knew the way by now. However, the last few times she had been running over the stones, she had been excited to go there. This time, only sadness and fear played through her mind. She cared for the black-haired girl, more than just a teammate. Perhaps even more then a friend.

As soon as she came to the cliff, she saw Blake. She was standing on the edge, eye's looking out over the forest. When she heard Yang approaching, she turned around.  
"Don't come closer." Although her voice was barely more than a whisper, Yang understood her perfectly.  
"Blake, don't do this. It's not worth it." Yang pleaded.  
"You don't understand. I had hoped to hide it, to be normal, but now even that is taken from me." Blake still barely made a sound.

"Blake, it doesn't matter. You are a faunus, so what? We still care for you. You are still our teammate." Yang was almost screaming. She knew she wasn't close enough to grab her, but she was afraid getting closer would cause Blake to jump.  
A single tear rolled down Blake's face: "I'm sorry Yang. You, your sister and Weiss are nice people, but others are not nearly so kind. By tomorrow morning everyone in school will know that I'm a... a monster."  
"Don't say that. Don't ever think like that. You are not a monster Blake, and you know that." Yang tried to move closer, but Blake made a step backwards. Yang had never felt so powerless.

"What about team JNPR? They are your friends too. I know you are scared, but please, on this school, you can be a faunus. It's ok" Yang was desperately hoping Ruby, Weiss or anyone would show up, but she dared not to look back, afraid that Blake would jump the second she looked away.  
Blake shook her head: "Look at Velvet. Look at any faunus. Even on this school I'll never be normal."  
Yang realized she had started crying too, tears streaming over her face: "Please Blake, I don't want to lose you. Please."  
Blake looked at the blond girl, once so strong, now begging her to stop. However, Blake knew that no matter how hard Yang wanted to, even she could not change the fact that she was a faunus. "I... no."

Yang saw it happening. Blake leaned back, her arms spread wide, and fell. Yang ran forward, grabbed Blake just as she went below the ridge, and tried to pull her up. As she looked down, she realized just how far down it was.  
"Let. Me. Go." Blake hissed.  
"No, I won't let you." As brave as those words where, Yang realized that she could not pull Blake up, and she herself was starting to fall. So she did the only thing she could do: she embraced Blake, and let herself fall.  
As they went down, Blake looked terrified: "Yang, no, let me go. Don't do this." "I promised you that I would look after you." Yang looked her in the eyes: "I don't want to live with your dead on my hands. If you die, you will take me with you."  
As the ground came closer and closer, she added: "There still is time to save us both."  
Blake looked away, then pulled out Gambol Shroud and launched it at nearby tree, causing both of them to land safely, if a little rough.

Blake stood up and prepared to walk away when she was grabbed by Yang. "Blake. Listen to me. You are a great person. You are strong, wise, and nice to be around. You are a great teammate and partner. Being a faunus does not change that."  
Blake pulled herself loose and starting walking away: "That's easy for you to say. You haven't been looked at, scolded at and mistreated simply because of your heritage."  
Yang walked up next to Blake, but made no move to grab her or restrain her. Yang replied: "Years ago, on Signal, a boy at least two years older walked up to me. He told me that I would never be a good fighter because I was a girl. Three broken bones later I walked away. I got grounded, and my parents had a talk with me. Two days later, that same boy walked up to me and apologized."  
Blake stopped and leaned against a tree. Yang, hoping that she was getting somewhere, continued: "What I'm trying to say is that there will always be people who think themselves better then you, because of one stupid reason or another. That doesn't matter. You made it here, to the best combat academy in Vale. You are getting the best grades in class and are one of the best fighters I've ever met." Yang was rambling at this point, trying to convince Blake to stay. "It won't be easy. It never is. But we will help you. And you will make it."  
Blake looked up, and smiled weakly. "Thanks. I've never really had friends before coming to this school."

Yang sighted: "Poor girl. Come here." and walked up and hugged Blake. They stood silently under the tree. Blake relaxed in her arms, tired from the last few minutes. Yang just stood there, holding her. Unbeknown to Blake, Yang's mind was racing. No one was around, she was already hugging Blake, but she was afraid that making a move would scared Blake away again.

So, in the end, they just stood there for a while, Yang trying to work up the courage to say something, and Blake just relaxing. Finally, Blake broke the hug, saying: "We should head back."

Yang smiled, then replied: "Ruby and Weiss are probably quite worried. We should probably start climbing." Blake only responded with a nod.

As Yang watched Blake walk up to the cliff wall, she knew this would be her final chance: "Blake, I..."  
Blake turned around, a curious look on her face: "Yes?" Yang immediately regretted it: "Nothing, never mind. Let's start climbing." This only served to make Blake more curious: "Yang, even a child could see something is bothering you. What's up?" Yang shook her head: "Now is not the time. Maybe later?" Blake started to walk towards Yang: "I've seen you fight Grim creatures without fear, take out several opponents in tournaments and heard stories about you taking out an entire nightclub, because you felt like you needed to," Blake didn't sound accusing, she was merely making a statement: "and yet, here you stand before me, terrified to tell me something. Yang, what is it?"

"I think... I think I've fallen in love with you, Blake" Yang was whispering, but Blake had heard her.  
"I have always thought of you as a friend, but lately, I've realized that I want to be more then friends."  
Blake stood, silently, looking at Yang as she revealed her secret. Yang could feel her eyes getting watery again: "And now that you know, you will run away, because I'm weird." Yang moved to start climbing.  
She found herself stopped by Blake. "Yang. Stop." Yang turned, leaning against the cliff wall. Blake continued: "You are not weird. You are completely normal. Better then that, you are amazing. Strong, fast, without fear. I am proud to call you my teammate. I think I could be proud to call you my girlfriend too." Yang stared dumbly at her. Did she just say what Yang thought she said? Blake leaned in closer: "You just saved my life. I think that has earned you a reward." and she kissed her.

Yang's world exploded.

Yang had never kissed someone before. This kiss was everything she had ever hoped it would be and more. Soft and sweet, Yang was sure she'd died.

Blake was the one to end the kiss, but she stayed quiet. Yang was the first to speak up: "So, that was a thing." Blake laughed: "I think I could get used to that." Yang nodded, her heart filled with happiness.  
After a few seconds, Blake looked up. "We still have to climb. Come on."

A short climb later, the two reached the top of the cliff. Yang helped Blake up the last few feet.

Looking around, she saw Ruby and Weiss both standing there, but nobody else was around.

Ruby was the first to spot them: "There they are"

Yang and Blake just sat there, the last half hour having tired them out.  
Weiss was the first to speak up: "Everyone ok?"

Blake looked away, so Yang responded. "It wasn't nice, but we talked about it. I think it's ok. Right Blake?" Blake nodded.

Ruby spoke up: "When I saw both of you go over that cliff, I was terrified. Blake, we are your friends. Please... please don't ever do that again."

Blake looked up: "I'm sorry. Being a faunus has haunted me my entire life. When I came her, I had hoped to finally put it behind me, and move on."  
Ruby pulled everyone in a group hug. "You are our teammate. We take care of our teammates."

Weiss was the one who finally broke the hug. "Come on, they are probably worried for us. We should head back."  
Yang looked at Blake, then back at Weiss: "You and Ruby run up ahead, we'll be right behind you."

Weiss nodded, and she and Ruby sat up and left.  
Yang pulled Blake into another kiss. When they pulled apart, she asked: "Do you want to tell them?"

Blake thought for a second, then shook her head. "Maybe later. Let's not move too fast."  
Yang nodded. She pulled herself up, and hand-in-hand, she and Blake returned to Beacon.

**This is my first RWBY fanfic. Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
UPDATE: Cleaned up some of the formatting. Hope it reads better now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blake woke up the next morning to find that the rest of her team was already up and about. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up, and looked at the clock. 7:30. So they still had an hour and a half until the first class. Blake briefly contemplated going back to sleep, but decided against it. Today would be interesting, to say the least.

She got up and walked to the bathroom. Blake didn't like to take showers in the morning, but she usually just washed her face at the sink. Plus, if nobody was around, she could also use the time to fix her bow before the day started. It looked like today, however, she would not be alone.

"Good morning Yang." Yang looked up. "Good morning sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Blake thought about that question for a few seconds. "Good, I guess." Yang smiled, walked up to her, and pulled her into a kiss. After she let go, she asked: "And how do you feel now?" Blake looked a little shocked: "Yang, the door isn't locked. Anyone could walk in on us." Yang shrugged: "So what? It's not like we're doing something illegal." Blake shook her head: "Yang, I love you, but it just came out that I'm a faunus. Let's wait until that blows over before we let everyone know I'm lesbian too, ok?" Yang, finishing up her hair, responded: "Whatever you want. See you at breakfast."

Blake stood alone for a while, just thinking. She'd always liked the blond girl, even if she was a little... reckless for her doing. She'd been happy when they had ended up as teammates, although she hadn't thought much of it. Only when Yang dived off the cliff after her had she realized just how much the girl cared for her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening.

"Good morning Blake." Blake jumped up and spun around to see Ruby stand in the doorway. "Ruby... didn't hear you there." Ruby smiled: "Sorry, I tried to stay quiet, I know some people are trying to sleep in." Ruby grabbed a brush and started doing her hair. Blake thought for a second, then asked: "Ruby, can I ask you something about your sister?" Ruby looked up, slightly confused: "I guess. Why not just ask her?" "I want to hear it from you. Ruby, what do you think about your sister?" Ruby, thought for a while before answering: "She's nice. She's fast and strong, but she is also really sweet and caring for those she cares about. Although she isn't the most subtle of people, she can still surprise you from time to time." Blake nodded: "Has she ever been in a relationship with anyone?" Ruby, now curious, answered: "Yes, couple years ago, with a boy from her class. Didn't last long. I can still remember the day she broke up. Man, she was mad. Why are you asking?" Blake looked away: "No reason, just wondering." Ruby smiled: "Yeah right." Blake, now with a blush on her face, walked out.

Blake walked into the main hall to find it already filling up. Quickly looking around, she spotted Yang sitting at a table with team JNPR. Grabbing some food, she sat down. "Good morning Blake." Pyrrha was first to comment on her arrival. "Good morning. So what classes do we have today?" "We start at 9:00 with combat training. I think that's the entire morning, let me check." Pyrrha pulled out her scroll, and quickly navigated to the timetable: "A yes, here we go: combat training in the morning with miss Goodwitch. Then we have professor Oobleck this afternoon." Next to her, Yang led out a yawn. "Oh right, does anyone have the answers to the homework. I'd planned to do it yesterday, but..." Without looking, Pyrrha pulled a piece of paper out of her bag. "I figured you would need it." Yang grabbed the paper, and started looking through her own bag. "Thanks Pyrrha, you are a lifesaver." At this Pyrrha shook her head. "No, you are, if I can believe the stories. If either of you need anything, you can just ask." Blake, who had been silent up to this point, smiled: "Thanks Pyrrha." Shaking her head, Pyrrha just responded: "What are friends for?"

At this point in time, Ruby and Weiss walked up to the table and sat down. Ren, looking up from his book, asked: "Good morning. Ruby, did you finish the book I gave you?" Ruby grabbed something from her back, and handed it to Ren. "Yes. It was pretty good. Thanks for loaning it." As Ruby and Ren started discussing the book, Blake whispered to Yang: "Yang, people are looking at me." Yang looked around. Sure, a few people were staring at Blake. "That's just because they think you look beautiful today." Blake smiled. "About that... Cardin still has my bow. I'd like to get it back." Yang looked around, and spotted Cardin a few tables over. "Your wish is my demand." She stood up and walked over.

"Good morning." Cardin looked up from his scroll to see Yang standing there. "Now Cardin, you have something that belongs to Blake, and she would like to have it back." Cardin smirked: "What? Is she too scared to come ask for it herself?" At this, Yang just smiled: "No, but I've been waiting for a good excuse to beat you up, and I was hoping you would give me one. So hand it over, now." Cardin pulled out Blake's bow. "I don't know, what's it worth to you?" Yang stepped closer, now towering over Cardin. "I didn't come here to negotiate Cardin. Hand it over, now." Cardin hesitated. He had seen Yang fight before, and did not want to be on the receiving end of her anger. "Fine, take your damn bow." And tossed the bow at Yang, who caught it and walked back to her table.

Sitting down next to Blake, she handed over the bow. As Blake moved to put it on however, she stopped her: "Don't. You look great without it." Blake looked conflicted: "Really?" Yang nodded furiously: "Yes. You are amazing Blake, no need to cover yourself up." Blake put the bow away. "Thanks for getting it back Yang." "It was the least I could do. Come on, lets go to combat training."

Blake liked combat training. She suspected almost everyone at beacon did, except for maybe Jaune, and even he was warming up to it. It was a time to do what you were best at. Today, however, things looked to be a little different. The floor had been divided into four corners, with a round platform in the middle. On it stood Glynda Goodwitch.

"Good morning students. Today, you will engage in a contest with your fellow student's. The floor has been divided into four area's. Each team will take one area. Then, once everyone has taken their position, we will send enemies at you. Your goal is to destroy as many as possible. There is no time limit, so I recommend that you conserve your energy. Should you become too tired to continue fighting, you are allowed to exit your area, however, you are not allowed to reenter. This is a test about endurance more than speed or strength. You will be graded for your performance."

Looking around, Blake noticed that Ruby had already picked a corner and was waving everyone over. Looking at her teammates, she noted a couple of major differences. Ruby looked excited, while Weiss looked concerned. Yang was just smiling. Ruby spoke up: "Ok everyone, this is a chance to show everyone the power of team RWBY. Any questions?" Yang laughed: "Can we get started already?" Blake shook her head: "Weiss, you ok?" Weiss nodded: "I'm fine, it's just... well, endurance has never been my strong suit." Ruby grabbed Weiss by the shoulders: "Well, then this seems like an excellent time to try and get better at it, not? Don't worry Weiss, just do as much as you can, that's all anyone is asking."

The four walked into the center of their corner, backs facing each other. Glynda started counting down: "Exercise starts in 3... 2... 1... start." A number of battle robot's jumped into the arena. Within a second, Blake jumped forward and cut two down. Stepping backwards, she noted that the rest of her team had also eliminated their enemies.

Of course, it wouldn't stay that easy. As more and more robot's came at them, Ruby and Weiss started to move further away from each other, while Blake and Yang came closer and closer. Noting that Ruby was off in a corner spinning Crescent Rose and fighting a dozen of robots at the same time, and that Weiss was off on the other side taking on three robots with precise cut's, Blake knew the person behind her had to be Yang. So she yelled: "Yang, duck!" Trusting in her partner to do what she asked, she threw Gambol Shroud, spinning it around to cut open the robot's she and Yang had been fighting. Pulling Gambol Shroud back, she turned to face Yang. The blond had dropped to the floor but jumped up, ready to keep going. Smiling, she turned around to note that the destroyed robot's had already been replaced by a dozen more. Looked like she wouldn't get bored anytime soon.

Weiss was the first to give up. Ruby was the one to make her, after pointing out that Weiss had almost run out of dust and barely had enough energy left over to lift her rapier. Ruby herself was second, the young girl just not able to continue. It was just Blake and Yang, and there were a lot of robots. Blake and Yang backed up against each other. "Last stand?" Blake asked. Yang smiled: "Wasn't planning on going down this soon, did you?" Not bothering responding, Blake instead asked Ruby: "How are we doing on score, Ruby?" Ruby responded: "Good. Team JNPR is already out, 209 kills. Team CRDL has just one person over, they are at 246 kills. We are at 251 kills. Just a little longer and we'll end up with a great score." Yang interrupted: "Well, then we should probably stop talking and start killing."

In the end, they placed second in their class, with 264 kills. Ruby was really excited but tired, Weiss just looked tired, and Blake had to imagine she herself didn't look too energetic anymore. The only one with some energy left was Yang. Grabbing Blake, she said: "Come on, lets go to the locker room." Weiss responded: "I think I want to talk with miss Goodwitch." Ruby nodded: "Ok, I'll come to. See you two at the lockers."

Arriving in the locker room, Blake noted that it was empty. Yang seemed to have come to the same conclusion, as she quickly pulled Blake to an area of to the side. Blake, too tired to resist, leaned in and started kissing Yang. As tired as they both were, Blake had to admit the blond was a good kisser. However, when she let go, she noticed two pair's of eyes looking at them.

"Yang" Blake whispered, "Ruby and Weiss are watching." At this, Yang spun around. Realizing they had been spotted, Ruby and Weiss walked closer. Ruby was the first to say something "Are you two... together?" Yang looked at Blake, and the black haired girl nodded. "Yes. We are." Blake answered. Ruby smiled: "Well, we are happy for you, right Weiss?" Turning to face Weiss, she noticed that the heiress had disappeared. Ruby looked confused: "Where did Weiss go?" Blake grabbed the smaller girl: "Ruby, let me talk to Weiss. I think I have an idea about why she left."  
Ruby just nodded, then turned to her older sister. Just as she left the locker room, Blake could hear Ruby ask: "So, how is she?"

The door to the dorm's was locked. Blake had a key, but it was not a good sign. Knocking on the door, she asked: "Weiss, can I come in?" Receiving no response, she walked in. She saw Weiss immediately. She was sitting on her bed, looking at the wall. As Blake walked in, Weiss turned and asked: "Do you love her?" Blake had not expected the question, but knew the answer: "With all my heart. Why do you ask?" Blake sat down, and Weiss turned to face her. "Because my parents always thought me that love should be between a man and a woman, but when I look at you and Yang, I see more love then I've ever seen between my parents." "Weiss, I don't blame you for this. Please don't think it's your fault." Weiss shook her head: "I'm not, it's just... never mind" Blake stood up and looked at Weiss. "Weiss, if you ever need help with anything, you can always ask me." Weiss nodded. "Thanks Blake." "No problem. We probably should be going to professor Oobleck's class though." Weiss nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." Blake, understanding the white-haired girl wanted to be alone for a bit, walked out of the room, right into Yang and Ruby. "Is she... ok?" Ruby asked. Blake assured the girl: "Don't worry, she's fine, she just needs some time to think right now. We, however, need to go to professor Oobleck's class."

That evening, all of team Rwby was gathering in their dorm room. Blake and Yang were sitting on one bed, holding hands and generally being in love. Ruby sat on the other. Everyone was waiting on Weiss, who had told them that she had an important announcement to make. Everyone looked up as the white-haired girl walked into the room. Noticing that everyone had already taken a spot, Weiss sat herself down next to Ruby.

"I have an important announcement to make." Weiss looked quite nervous, but continued talking. "First, I want to congratulate you two, and hope that you will be happy together." Yang and Blake smiled, but Weiss was not done talking. "Because of your love however, I have also learned something about myself." She turned and looked at Ruby: "Ruby... I think I'm in love with you."

**Author note: So this is probably quite awful, but because of personal reasons, I don't think I'll be able to write for a while, so I wanted to get this out there.**  
**Once again, feedback is greatly appreciated. It really help a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

Silence.

Weiss was terrified. Looking at Blake and Yang, she noticed that both where looking at Ruby. Weiss herself turned and looked, hoping for an answer.

"Weiss, I had no idea." Just the kind of answer Weiss had hoped not to get. In her mind, Ruby had already said no, run away and stopped talking to her. She realized that everyone in the room was looking at her, that she should respond.

"Ruby, I... I am also just discovering this. I've always admired you, but never thought of it as love until Yang and Blake showed me that love could be between more then just a man and a woman."

"Weiss, I need some time to think. I'm not saying no, I just... I just need some time, ok?" Although she heard herself agreeing, she felt deep inside that Ruby said no.

Weiss got up and walked into the bathroom. She felt herself crying, tears going down her face. She looked up when she heard someone else walk in. Quickly she tried to hide her tears, but that just made it worse. Looking up, she saw Yang standing there.

"Ruby means it when she says she didn't say no. For other people, it might be a way to say no, but Ruby really need some time, really needs to think about this."

Weiss looked at the golden-haired girl, and nodded. "Can you tell me?"

"Ruby has always had... problems getting close with people. I don't know why, but my guess is she lost someone very close to her when she was young. That she was so quick to become friends with you and Blake surprised me. I took me months before she would say anything in my presence."

Yang hugged Weiss, and said: "Until she says so, it isn't a no. Why don't you go outside for a bit. Clear your head."

Weiss nodded, and walked outside. It was a beautiful night. After walking around for a bit, she felt tired. Deciding she didn't want to go back inside, she climbed into a nearby tree and sat in it for a while. She was just about to get up and leave when she heard someone climbing into to tree she was in. Deciding to play along, she just said there, until two small hand came up from behind and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Weiss could recognize that voice out of thousands. "Hey Ruby."

Ruby spun her around. "Correct answer. And for that, you get a prize." Weiss looked at Ruby confused. A prize? And then Ruby kissed her.

The kiss was quick, strong, and not very good. But it was the best thing ever to happen to Weiss. After pulling apart, she looked Ruby in her eyes.

"So, made up your mind?"

Ruby nodded, looking serious: "Yes. On one condition. Don't abandon me."

Weiss grabbed the smaller girls hand. "Ruby, as long as I live, I will never, ever, abandon you. I promise."

Ruby pulled her into another kiss, that was quickly broken when she heard someone on the ground below.

"Weiss and Ruby, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Looking down to see Yang and Blake standing there, Weiss felt herself go red, before she heard Ruby reply:

"Yang and Blake, sitting in a locker room, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Blake just shook her head, Yang replied: "Good point. You coming down or what?"

Quickly jumping down, Ruby and Weiss walked up to the other duo. Yang was the first to talk:

"So, everything is sorted out then?"

Weiss and Ruby both nodded, and Weiss said: "I think so."

"Good because it is really getting late. We should head to bed."

**Short chapter is short. Oh well. As always feedback is nice. This isn't my greatest chapter, but I just had the urge to write something. Tried a little bit of a different style with this one, please tell me how it compares.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: spoilers for episode 15 ahead!**

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around." Weiss had gone too far. That she didn't like the White Fang? Fine. But she had been discriminating and that went too far. Blake just then realized everyone was looking at her. Wait, she just admitted to being a White Fang, didn't she?

So she ran. Her plan was to find a quiet place to calm down, come to her senses and go back. However, before reaching the end of the hallway, she felt herself grabbed. Turning around, she looked Yang in the eyes.

"You... you were with the White Fang?" Yang looked confused, not angry. Blake wasn't the type for murder or kidnapping.

"It was a long time ago. When I still thought it was the only way. I've learned since then." To bring across her point, she kissed Yang on the cheek.

"Good. Now go back in there and tell Weiss that."

When she walked into the room, Ruby looked up, saw her, and quickly ran out, leaving Weiss standing there alone.

"We bleed blood, just like you do. We cry tears, just like you do. We have hopes and dreams and fears and nightmares. How are we not just human?" Blake's voice was soft, but had a hard edge to it.

Blake looked at Weiss, standing across from her. Somewhere deep down, she felt a pang of pity for the girl, which was quickly suppressed. Weiss just looked at the floor, refusing to meet her eyes.

"You call the White Fang terrorists, but you know why they do what they do? Because your family, your company, uses faunus as slaves. For every life they've ruined, hundreds of faunusses have suffered."

Still no response, but when Weiss looked up, Blake saw tears streaming down. The pity came back, ten times as strong.

Blake continued, a lot less angry now:

"Damn it. Weiss, for what it's worth, I'm not with them anymore. I cut ties long ago, and have no intention to return."

Weiss started crying, tears streaming down her face. Blake stepped forward and hugged her teammate, unsure what to do. On the one hand, she wanted Weiss to be punished for the things she'd said and done. On the other hand, the Weiss that had been discriminating against faunus this afternoon wasn't the one she was holding now. This was a little girl that had a terrible childhood. For who second place never was good enough. Who was pressured, and forced, to be the best, all her life. Blake just stood there, awkwardly holding Weiss.

"I'm sorry." A whisper escaped Weiss's lips. "I'm so sorry."

"Weiss, it's ok, you are not a bad person. You didn't do those bad things." Blake tried to comfort her.

"How can you say that? I lived my entire life on money made abusing your people. How am I not a monster?" Weiss pushed Blake back, still crying.

Grabbing Weiss's shoulder, Blake turned Weiss to face her. Bringing a hand up to her face, Blake wiped away the tears.

"Monsters don't cry."

Blake pulled Weiss into another hug, any thought of revenge forgotten. She held Weiss until she stopped crying, then backed up a step.

"Weiss, your parents did bad things. But that doesn't necessarily make you a monster."

A knock at the door. A voice, belonging to Yang, yelled out:

"You two ok in there?"

Weiss walked over and pulled the door open. Yang looked in, seeing a Weiss that had been crying and a Blake that just stood there.

"Everything ok? You need more time?"

It was not Blake, but Weiss that spoke:  
"Yang, am I a monster?"

Yang looked at Weiss, then back at Blake, then back at Weiss.

"No. I don't think so."

Ruby, who had been standing a little ways further down the hallway, walked up and said:

"Of course you're not a monster. How could you think that?"

Weiss just shook her head, then did something that surprised everyone: she pulled Yang and Ruby in a big hug.

Blake, who had been looking up to this point, walked forward and joined in the hug.

And so they stood there. A minute passed, then two. And they stood there, knowing they would stay together, no matter how tough things would become.

After finally ending the hug, Yang grabbed Blake and pulled her to the side.

"All good?" She whispered.

"All good." Blake confirmed.

On the other side of the room, Weiss and Ruby were kissing. Allow herself a little smile, Yang said:

"Let's leave these two lovebirds alone for a little while."

Blake smiled: "Only if it means you and I get some private time."

Yang laughed: "I have a few things planned. How does a nice restaurant and a hotel room for two sound?"

Blake looked at Yang: "You... a date?"

Yang shook her head: "I had planned for it to be more then just a date. Come on, let's have some fun."

Blake felt a blush come to her, which only go worse when Yang turned around and told Weiss and Ruby: "You two have fun. We'll be back by tomorrow afternoon, so make sure to clean up before then.

Blake wished she had a camera: Weiss went bright red, before Ruby said: "Yang. I'm fifteen. Nothing is going to happen. We'll hug and kiss a little at most."

Yang just shook her head: "You're not going to get a chance like this in a while Weiss, I suggest you take it." Before Weiss could answer, Yang grabbed Blake and walked out.

They made it to the end of the hallway before they burst out laughing.

"The look on her face" Yang managed to say between two laughs "Messing with Weiss is too much fun."

After they both calmed down, Blake asked: "Do you think they'll do anything?"

Yang led Blake towards the door. "Perhaps. If it's up to Weiss, no. If it's up to Ruby? I don't know. She might surprise you."

Before Blake could open the door, Yang grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear: "I know, however, that we are going to do something."

Blake herself blushing. "Buy me dinner first."

Yang pushed the door open, pulling Blake behind her. "Your wish is my demand."

**Sorry for the long wait. I had planned chapter 4 out, but the last episode kinda screwed that over. So I adopted that last scene so it would fit my story better. I'm afraid it could be a while before chapter five is out, sorry once again.**

**Feedback is appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter contains spoilers for episode 15. Be warned.**

Vacation. Everyone in team RWBY was ready for it. However, they were nor nearly as prepared for the little surprise Weiss has for them.  
"So, I talked to my parent, and if you are ok with it, we are all invited to come to Schnee Castle."  
Ruby jumped up in excitement "Oh cool, it'll be like a big sleepover."  
Yang grabbed her sister and pulled her back. "Slow down, little sister. First of all, we already have a sleepover every night. Second of all, Blake, you ok with this, considering...?"  
Blake thought for a second. "Well, I can't leave you alone in the big castle can I? You would probably break something." Yang laughed.  
Ruby suddenly stood up again. "Wait, Weiss. Your parents. Us." And she pointed at Weiss and then back at herself. "How does that work?"  
Weiss allowed herself a weak smile "I've told my parents that I have selected a suitor for me from my team. Someone I trust and hold dear. So in short, we are going to tell them. And they are going to be mad."  
Yang hugged Ruby "Don't worry little sister, I'll take care of you."  
Ruby pulled herself out of the embrace and mumbled "Oh great."

The next morning, Weiss was up early. As soon as Ruby woke up, she saw Weiss moving stuff into bags.  
Ruby yawned "Good morning beautiful."  
Weiss looked up. "Good morning Ruby. Better start packing soon, we leave at 10:00."  
Ruby jumped out of her bed. "Not without a good morning kiss."  
Weiss smiled, Ruby was still the same as always "Ok, but remember the rules: as soon as we get to the airship, no more kissing, or anything of that nature, until I tell my parents."  
Ruby just nodded. They had gone over the rules last night. No kissing, no inappropriate behavior, be polite to everyone, and so forth.  
Quickly, Ruby leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Weiss's lips. The two had become better kissers the last few weeks, and it showed. This kiss, however was broken when they heard someone speak up from across the room.  
"Getting some last-minute action before the whole show starts? Can't say I blame you. Hey Blake, you awake yet?"  
For Yang, this was a surprising active state of being, so early in the morning. Normally it would take an hour and three cups of coffee to get her to be remotely active.  
From behind Yang, a slender figure stretched herself out. Blake and Yang had started sharing their beds, with all the hilarity and issues that came with it. Ruby and Weiss had decided that they weren't ready for that, although lately Ruby had found herself wondering what it would be like to wake up next to Weiss.  
"Let's get some breakfast before we go, shall we?" Weiss had already packed her bags, and was now sitting on her bed checking news on her scroll.  
"Slow down princess, we aren't so quick in the morning as you are." Yang was busy picking up clothes and equipment to bring, and trying to fit it all in a bag.  
Ruby jumped out of the bathroom, having just changed: "Well, I'm all set to go, we don't we just go and get some food to bring back."

"Ok, lets go." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and walked out of the room. Ruby had always found it interesting: Weiss loved to hold hands with her, almost as much as hugging or even kissing.  
Ruby asked: "You worried about today?"  
Weiss shook her head: "Not for me. Maybe for you."  
At this, Ruby stopped walking, and looked at Weiss with a surprised look on her face.  
"Me? Am I in danger?"  
Weiss shook her head, although it didn't look very convincing.  
"I shouldn't even be saying this, but my family has something called the Trial. It's designed to test people who want to join the Schnee family. It's based on the person's strengths. You being a combatant, makes it so the Trial will involve fighting."  
Weiss looked down. "Just be prepared for anything ok? I don't want to see you hurt."  
Ruby pulled Weiss into a hug, and whispered in her ear: "I'll be fine Weiss."  
Weiss pulled loose. "Come on, we should get some food.

The airship was beautiful. Weiss barely looked impressed and just walked up, but Ruby felt her mouth hang open at the sight of it.  
Weiss turned around and faced the group: "The ship is probably outfitted with listening devices, so watch your tongue in there."  
The three nodded and quickly stepped in. The rear door closed behind them.  
"Good afternoon, this is your pilot speaking. We will head directly for Schnee estate, expect a trip between half an hour to forty minutes, depending on wind conditions.  
The four quickly sat down. Each of them pulled out their scroll and sat in silence, occasionally showing each other a piece of news or making a small comment. They were all afraid that saying the wrong thing would result in the ship being turned around, and any chance of Ruby and Weiss being together would be ruined.  
"Good afternoon, we have arrived at Schnee estate airspace, however, it would appear that the landing area is not yet clear, so it might take a few minutes before we can land."  
Weiss looked up. "More like an hour. This is standard diplomatic tactics: let the other party wait for a while."  
Ruby looked up. "Well, we are not doing that." She stood up and walked over to the cockpit.  
The pilot looked around to face her. "Sorry ma'am, could be a while before we land. May I request you take your seat?"  
Ruby let a smile come to her face: "I have a better idea. Get us over a clear area, then open the rear bay door."  
The pilot looked confused: "Ma'am?"  
Ruby turned around and walked away: "Team RWBY could use some combat drop exercise. Just do it."  
A the plane turned, jumped forward for a few seconds, then hang still.  
"We are hanging over the fields now. Opening bay door in ten seconds."  
Ruby grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder.  
Around her, the rest of team RWBY also grabbed there stuff and moved to the door.  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... opening now!"  
The noise was deafening. The roar of the engines was barely audible inside, but now Ruby had to scream to make herself understandable:  
"Last one on the ground carries my bag." And she jumped.

Ruby felt herself falling faster and faster, the wind in her face and the ground coming up to crush her. Unsheathing Cresent Rose, she fired round after round until she slowed down almost enough. At this speed, she would probably break something, but with enough aura, she would survive.  
Of course, breaking anything wasn't the plan. At the last moment, Ruby activated her Blink, moving so fast she disappeared then reappeared on the ground, perfectly fine.  
Next to her, a Glyph slowed Weiss's movement enough to land safely on the ground. Looking up, she saw Yang firing Ember Celica to slow her momentum. Her landing was the most explosive, as the large amount of aura Yang had to use to slow her fall resulted in a small firestorm.  
Then she spotted Blake. With no way to slow her fall, Blake had to rely completely on her Blink ability to slow down. One mistake could be fatal.  
Ruby saw her fall. She saw her go too fast. "She's too far down. BLAKE NOW!"  
Blake seemed to realize that she was too far down, and attempted to blink to slow her down, but she was still going too fast. This was going to hurt.  
Then, a flash of gold jumped up and grabbed Blake just as she was about to hit the ground.  
"Gotcha."  
Blake just stood there for a second, just breathing in and out.  
"Thanks Yang. I really need to work on that."  
Yang just padded her on the back.  
"No problem sweet... uh Blake. That's what teammates are for."

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR"  
A booming voice, probably a megaphone, sounded across the field.  
Quickly complying, Ruby noticed Yang just standing there.  
"Sis, put your hands in the air!"  
Yang looked at her: "But they also said to put our weapons down. I don't know what to do."  
"Sis, this isn't the time for jokes."  
Weiss grabbed Ruby's shoulder. "Relax, it's just security."  
Ruby turned to face her. "Yes, and we just made a combat drop on the land they are guarding."  
A dozen soldiers, all carrying high quality gear, ran up.  
"FREEZE."  
Weiss walked forward.  
"Gentleman, stand down. Everything is under control."  
One of the soldier walked forward.  
"Miss Schnee? Yes ma'am."  
The soldier quickly tapped a couple of buttons on a device strapped to his arm.  
"Command, situation under control. The guests are here."  
Then, turning to the four girls, he said:  
"Follow me please."

Arriving at the front door, they were greeted by two older looking people, a man and a woman.  
Weiss walked up and introduced everyone: "Team RWBY, may I introduce Martus Schnee and Lily Schnee, my father and stepmother. Father, mother, may I introduce Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long."  
The man walked up to his daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Welcome home. You are early."  
Weiss couldn't suppress a small smile.  
"My apologies. Our team captain decided we could use some combat drop training, so we jumped."  
At this, the woman looked shocked.  
"You jumped out of a plane? With a parachute I may hope."  
Ruby stepped forward.  
"Ma'am, aerial deployment is standard issue for hunters and huntresses. And no, we didn't use a parachute. Hunters and huntresses are to use their own abilities to land. Weiss's landing was excellent. Yang was ok, Blake... you need more training."  
Martus looked like he suddenly remembered something, and looked at the four girls.  
"Is this everyone?" He asked, a confused look on his face.  
Weiss's smile suddenly disappeared.  
"Yes, this is everyone."  
Her father stood there, deep in thought, until he shook up and said:  
"Where are my manners? Come in, come in, you must be thirsty after your flight. Tea?"  
All four girls agreed, and the team walked in.

Sitting down at what appeared to be a large dining table, Ruby placed herself next to Weiss, while Blake and Yang sat down on the other side. Next to Weiss sat Martus, next to Yang sat Lily. Martus was the first to break the silence.  
"Weiss, is there something you want to tell me?"  
Weiss looked at her father, a small smile on her face.  
"Perhaps. Why do you ask?"  
At this, Weiss's father looked at Ruby.  
"Just that you told me that you had chosen a suitor, someone on your team who you trusted and respected, but before me I see four girls."  
Ruby looked at Weiss, who's face betrayed no emotion. Martus continued:  
"And I've told you before, I would prefer your suitor to be a man, so you can continue the Schnee heritage. However, I... I'm getting older Weiss. And I've recently started regretting a lot of things."  
The man's face revealed no emotion, yet Ruby felt like she was part of a very personal conversation.  
"Your upbringing being one of them. I always thought I knew what was best for you. But since you moved to Beacon, you've changed." He looked at Ruby. "You think she's ready?"  
Ruby let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Weiss's parent weren't going to murder her.  
"She's ready. Father, mother, I hereby request that Ruby Rose, Team Leader of team RWBY and Beacon student, be put through the trial of warriors."  
Her father simply looked at Ruby. "And you, little girl. Do you think you're ready?"  
Ruby had no idea. She didn't know what the trial of warriors was. She had no idea what she had to do. But she knew that she loved Weiss.  
"Ready? I have no idea what I will face. But I would face death itself, if Weiss asked me to."

"Perhaps you will have to." The group turned around.  
A man, looking perhaps 30, had walked into the room.  
"My name is Kinit. I'm house Schnee's weapon master." He walked up to Ruby. "I assume this is it?"  
Ruby stood up, facing the man. He didn't look too dangerous, but there was something to him, that Ruby found terrifying. It felt like he could kill everyone in the room and just walk away.  
Kinit looked around. "Very well. You three" and he pointed at Weiss, Blake and Yang "please go to the armory. You will be instructed there. You" he nodded towards Ruby "come with me."  
Ruby looked at Weiss "One second please." She walked up to Weiss, and whispered in her ear.  
"I'm going to win."  
Weiss laughed. "Ruby, you have no idea what you're getting into. Good luck."

Kinit brought Ruby to a big room, it looked like a hanger, except that the entire place had been cleared out. Two dozen soldiers stood there waiting.  
Kinit started talking: "Normally, we would start with a questionnaire. I think we can better skip that and head straight to the fighting." Ruby just shrugged, the older man seemed to know what he was doing.  
"These are some of my best men. They all have aura protection, so no worries about using lethal force."  
Realizing where this was going, Ruby grabbed Cresent Rose.  
"You made that yourself? Good job." Kinit turned to the soldiers. "Go get her."  
Ruby had learned long ago that offense is the best defense. She charged right in the middle of the soldiers, Cresent Rose spinning through their lines quickly and effectively.  
Not ten seconds later, most of the soldiers were laying on the ground, most unconscious or unable to get up.  
Ruby felt good. If the rest of this trial was going to be as hard as the start, then this was going to be easy. Then she felt a little prick in her neck. Grabbing it, she found a little dart.  
"You ready for more?" Turning around, she saw Kinit, with a katar on each arm. Quick inspection revealed two cannons mounted in the weapons.  
Ruby felt herself getting dizzy "What... what did you do to me?"  
Kinit laughed. "Just a little sleeping poison to even the odds."  
Ruby attacked. No time to waste. Kinit managed to block her first two strikes, but after that, Ruby started getting through. Even with the poison, Ruby was faster then Kinit.  
After a couple more strikes, Ruby backed off. Kinit dropped to one knee, his aura clearly low.  
"Do you surrender?" The question was simple. Ruby hoped he would, because she felt herself getting weaker by the second.  
Kinit laughed. Ruby's felt herself falling. Then everything went black.

When she woke up, darkness. Ruby tried to move, only to find that she had been tied to a chair.  
Before her stood Kinit.  
"So, look who decided to wake up." He moved closer, towering over Ruby.  
"You failed, just so you know. You failed, and now you are going to pay the price."  
He hit Ruby. Hard. Ruby barely felt it, as she realized what those words meant. She failed.  
"Where is she? Where is Weiss?"  
Another punch. "Don't talk like you can make demands. Miss Schnee is gone. And you won't see her again. Her parents decided that the best course of action would be to send her away for a while, so she could come to her senses."  
Ruby tried to shake off the haze that was effecting her. Was this real? Yes, it was. Damn that poison.  
Maybe there still was time. The ropes around her hands didn't feel too tight. Maybe she could escape, make things right. She had to find Weiss.  
She looked up to look Kinit in the eye.  
"Bring it on.

The strike hurt. A lot. But she felt the chair exploding into splinters, and she fell on the floor.  
Rolling herself into a ball, she brought her hands in front of her. Still tied up. Oh well, no time for that now.  
Kinit charged at her. Ruby waited a second, then used the rope to grab his head and bring it down onto her knee. One quick, hard strike, and he was out. Ruby could only thank Qrow for teaching her more than just Scythe techniques. Quickly, she bend down and used his katar to cut open her bindings.  
Looking around, she saw a door, and ran for it. She found herself in a tight hallway, with no idea where she had to go.  
"Ruby!"  
Ruby spun around. Blake stood there, weapon in hand, looking quite tired.  
"Blake? What is happening?"  
Blake ran over. "They took Weiss to the hangar. They are going to take her away. We have to stop them."  
Ruby nodded. "You wouldn't happen to have my weapon, do you?"  
Blake shook her head. "No, but I would guess they take it to the armory. It's that way." She pointed down one of the hallways. "I'm going to the hangar, I'll see you there."  
Ruby ran down the hallway. None of the soldiers she had faced so far were much of a challenge, but she was getting tired. A door. Armory. Perfect.

She ran in, and saw Cresent Rose sitting right there. She also saw a dozen soldiers running in from the other side of the room.  
Grabbing her weapon, Ruby charged the soldiers. No hesitation. No doubt. She took them all out. No killing, that wasn't her style, although she doubted they be getting up anytime soon. Grabbing one of the soldiers that was still conscious, shaking him around.  
"Where is the hangar? Where did they take Weiss?"  
The soldier could only point to the door they had came in through before collapsing. Oh well.

Opening the door, Ruby was hit by the sound of airship engines. Running forward, she saw Weiss, Weiss's father and mother, as well as a few soldiers walking toward the airship.  
"STOP!"  
All of them turned around. Ruby just looked at Weiss.  
"Let her go!"  
Martus pulled out a tablet and pushed a button.  
"I can't do that Ruby. I'm sorry, but I really can't."  
A giant robot stood up and walked in between Ruby and Weiss. Behind her, Ruby heard soldiers running in. There were too many of them, and Ruby almost fell over from exhaustion. She didn't have a chance.  
Then she heard another voice over the chaos.  
"You're not going to give up that easy, are you?"  
"Yang?"  
Turning, Ruby saw Yang standing there, Blake standing next to her. Ruby smiled. Maybe she had a chance.  
"Yang, Blake, keep those soldiers off me. I got this."  
Yang smiled: "There's my little sister. Go get 'em!"

The giant robot resembled a suit of medieval armor, complete with enormous sword. In moved quickly, and had no apparent weaknesses. It was in Ruby's way.  
"Weiss, I'm coming. Hold on!"  
Ruby charged, firing round after round into the machine, leaving not a scratch for her effort. She jumped up, and started bashing into it. That had more effect. Small pieces of what looked like stone started breaking off, but it wasn't fast enough.  
She grabbed onto the armor, and collapsed her weapon into rifle mode. She pushed the weapon into the center of it's chest, and fired over and over again, blasting large chucks of it through the air.  
Suddenly, she was grabbed by the robot's free hand and throw against the wall.  
She felt down. She look up to see the robot towering over her. This was it. She was going to die. And the she heard it.  
"Ruby!"  
One word. And yet, Ruby felt something within her come free. She had to do this. She was going to save Weiss.  
She stood up, pointed Cresent Rose at the floor, and fired.  
Soaring through the air, she came face-to helmet with the robot. She swung Cresent Rose around, putting the blade behind the robot's head, and fired.  
She tore through the helmet, and with that, the robot fell over, dead.  
Yang and Blake ran up to her just in time to catch her as she fell down, the last strike having drained all of her power.  
Then she felt a third pair of hands pull her up.

Looking up, she found herself eye-to-eye with Weiss.  
"Weiss... you... we need to escape."  
Weiss laughed. Ruby didn't understand anymore, what was going on?  
"You dunce. This was all part of the Trial."  
What.  
Ruby felt some power return to her legs, so she stood up.  
"Wait, what? You, that weapons master, that giant suit of armor, Blake, Yang?"  
Weiss hugged the young girl.  
"All in on it. It had to look real."  
Martus walked forward.  
"Sorry for the deception. But you succeeded the trial, and therefore, I will allow you to be with my daughter."  
Ruby looked at Weiss.  
"Weiss, there is something I need to ask you."  
Weiss looked concerned. "What is it?"  
Ruby pulled a little box from her cloak. Opening it, she showed it to Weiss.  
Inside lay a pair of rings, on with a beautiful diamond, the other inlaid with a beautiful ruby.  
"Will you spent the rest of your life with me?"  
Weiss looked dumbfounded  
"Ruby, are asking me... to marry you?"  
Ruby just smiled "Yes, I am."  
Tears started streaming down Weiss's face as she grabbed Ruby and kissed her.  
"Yes, I will."  
Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand, and very carefully, put the ruby ring on her finger.  
"Now you'll always have a little ruby with you."  
Weiss looked at the little box, gently picked up the other ring, and put it on Ruby's finger.  
"Ruby, this must have cost a fortune. Where did you get the money for these?"  
Ruby looked up.  
"Well, as you know, my mother was a huntress, and a good one at that. She had a lot of money before she died, and she gave it all to me. Her will said to put it into something that will last."  
"Ruby, you... I love you."  
Forgetting her pain, forgetting how tired she was, Ruby pulled Weiss into a kiss, knowing that they would be together until the end.  
Next to them, Blake turned to Yang and asked: "When are you going to get me a ring?"  
Yang just smiled and said: "Who says I haven't already?"

**It's over. Sort of. This is the final chapter. However, I have an idea for 'years later', so perhaps that will come. And, of course, I will keep writing.**

**As always, please leave feedback.**

**UPDATE: so the paragraphs were all F-cked up. Hope its better now.**


End file.
